geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 18: The Funstation Investigation
This is the 18th Episode in the GEOAdventures. Plot At ])4vi subterranean bunker-lair, Castorina begs ])4vi and Richard Flavor for aid in defeating the GEOAdventurers. The two briefly mull over there next course of action until Vincent intercedes. Vincent reveals that Deadfish: dubbed by Vincent as, "The portly one" has a crush on one of the patrons of Pasquales Pizza Palazzo. Vincent suggests to Ron Castorina that he start a dance ostensibly as a fundraiser but really to lure in Deadfish and Alana as a trap. The plan was met with amiability from Dan and Richard Flavor and Castorina starts clasping his hands with glee over his newly procured plan to defeat the GEOAdventurers. GEO and Deadfish have just got dismissed when Castorinas advertising explosion hits full swing. The dance causes quite a stir in the school causing Deadfish to realize it might be time to go on a date with Alana. After confiding with GEO about the idea, GEO approves. The duo walk to the Monotoli Building to break the news. Deadfish goes in and after looking Pasquale in the eye declares his intentions to bring Alana to the dance which he informs Pasquale about through a flier.(Compared to the rest of the GEOAdventurers Deadfish always had guts on his side.) Pasquale reading the flier commends the politican hosting the fundraiser citing party loyalty. Monotoli then gives Deadfish his blessings to take Alana to the dance. Deadfish breaks the news to Alana. Her reaction is positive though not extreme. After some personal grooming for the event, the day finally comes. Deadfish meets Alana at Funstation: The building that is hosting the dance. Besides Alanas fixation on the refreshments there it is actually going very well for them. Castorina then sets his trap in motion. While Alana is eating away at the refreshments Castorina sets the lights dark lowering the visibility while Alana gets taken away by his henchmen. Deadfish, unaware of what has transpired, is pleasantly waiting by the entrance. After ten minutes Deadfish decides to take a break outside. Out of nowhere, Deadfish is ambushed by Castorinas henchmen. Deadfish is then struck by the realization that this is a trap set by Joe Silversteins superior. Deadfish, in a sudden sense of responsibility calls Pasquale to tell him what happened. Pasquale in response alerts the entire GEOAdventurers who descend on Funstation. Castorina, spying from the stage realizes its his chance to finally beat ALL of the GEOAdventurers and gets all of his guards to apprehend them. This results in intense chaos that scares most of the couples off, some couples did spectate though. Deadfish realizing whats at stake easily defeats most of the guards while the other GEOAdventurers take care of the rest. Castorina starts realizing this is failing in his face and trys to leave the same way as his underling: Joe Silverstein. Deadfish spots this and runs with all of his strength and dogpiles Castorina. With the guards now taken care of and Castorina restrained they begin the interviewing process on Ronald Castorina. Deadfish, while overcome with anguish over the turn of events, realizes he can better find Alana by cooling down. Castorina is scared and worried, spouting out empty threats. Castorina seeing this is not working then resorts to suggesting he needs to do this to make a living. Deadfish however suggests to Castorina that this job is a much bigger burden then a boon citing the damage this dance has caused to the building and how Castorina has to pay for this. Castorina at this point has an epiphany and realizes all this stress is not worth it. Castorina afterwards becomes completely cooperative with Deadfishes inquiry. Suddenly, Deadfish hears a slow clap. Walking to him is Monotoli, who came as fast as he could, worrying for his daughter Alana. Spectating the GEOAdventurers campaign, Monotoli is highly impressed with Deadfishes performance and takes it from there. Monotoli reflects on how Castorina represents one of the modern candidates of the party he used to serve. Castorina is staggering as he realizes who he is talking to. "Just as Richard suggested." Uttered a somewhat distraught Castorina. Monotoli respectfully responds, "You would not happen to know a Mr. Flavor, would you?" Castorina signs and reveals that Richard Flavor is his boss. Monotoli is dismayed to learn his fears were founded. Castorina, however rewards Monotoli for his troubles by revealing to him the location of where Alana is being taken and the secret headquarters of Richard Flavor. For a brief few seconds Monotoli muses that Deadfish really softened up Castorina for him. Monotoli reconciles with Richard for his misdeeds and lets him go after being given a direct location and area to go to. After returning to the Monotoli Building Deadfish earnestly apologizes to Monotoli for what happened to his daughter. Monotoli optimistically forgives Deadfish pointing out that this event revealed that his fears were founded all along. Monotoli then mentions that now, all they need is a plan. Monotoli then bids the group farewell for the day to plan out how they intend to defeat Richard Flavor and rescue Alana. Category:GEOAdventure Episodes